Irk
Overview Irk is by far the mightiest planet in all the universe and is the homeworld to imperialistic irken race . It's never visited directly, though part of it is seen being destroyed by Zim during his insane rampage when he mistakes Irk for an enemy planet . By what is seen, it has a red surface and pink skies and is very fururistic-looking. It is unknown if all the planet looks like it. It is beleived to be a red planet, but other guesses is that it is purple It is briefly seen in the Nightmare begins when the Massive is first seen drifting through space alone it can be seen on the top right corner it appears to be a red planet with black rings also there appears to be an orange object on the planets rings which could be an irken building structure. Climate and Location Irk's climate, geography and topography are unknown to us. An irken year is approximately 20 earth years which means irk is likely colder due to the planet being further away in orbit from its star than earth is to the sun. though Irk it is theorized that with the dominance of the planet by the Irken species, the entire planet has become covered in sprawling cities and metropolises. The sky on Irk is pink in color, like on Foodcourtia and Conventia . The idea of rain puzzled Zim at first , indicating that there was no rain, if any water , on Irk. However, Zim and the Almighty Tallest have been seen drinking Irken soda several times. It is also suggestted in Walk of Doom that Irk's sun does not emit Ultraviolet rays, or that Irk's ozone layer is very thick. When Zim stared at Earth's sun to determine which direction is west, his eyes burnt to a crisp, which alarmed him. His reaction was that "they booby-trapped their sun somehow!"(although this could just be because of his own stupidity and having never actually tried looking at the sun) Irk is the most technologically advanced planet in the universe. Most of irken civilization is underneath irks surface such as the hatcherie facilities were irkens are born from cloning technology. Irken smeets are not permitted on the surface until they are adults. History Irken history is mostly unknown as only the leaders of Irk ever keep historical information in order to secure thier power as all knowing. the earliest known event was Horrible Painful Overload day. Its latest major event is Operation Impending Doom 2. Orbit Irk slowly orbits as is known due to the fact that one Earth year is equal to 20 Irk years which could be due to irks greater gravitational pull because of it's massive size Air Irken air is very similar to Earth's and is only different in that it is thicker. Distance Irk is 1.2 million light years from Earth but is easily reachable within six months with irken ships. Life The only known life on Irk is the Irkens and the Control Brains. Rings Irk has five fairly thin rings that are often mistaken for one big ring. There appears to be orbital structures on Irk,s rings which are probably shipping hubs for imported goods from all across the irken empire or teleportation stations aslo there is a bright purple web shaped object seen in the sky on the image of the surface of Irk and the irken buildings image which could also be an orbital station. View from space Irk is seen during the ending of the Nightmare begins appears to be a red planet with black and navy rings. It is also seen in battle of the planets behind the massive just before zim calls for the last time in the episode. Surrounding planets The only planets that surround Irk are Callnowia, Foodcourtia ,Vort, and Conventia. Leaders The First leader was Emperor Xeno in the era before the rank of Tallest. The two current leaders are Almighty Tallest Red and Purple.The rank of Almighty Tallest may of came about in ancient irken wars due to the advantages of being the tallest in a battlefield the tallest irken warrior from each side would probably fight to death. In the the initiation ceremony to become the Almighty Tallest the candidates thumbs are chopped off to show they can rule the Irken Empire with only two fingers. Capital The capital of Irk is the most high tech city in the universe known a Xenoia, named after the first leader of Irk and (contrary to popular beleif) was not the city zim destroyed during Operation Impending Doom 1. The capital has many famous sites such as the ancient battlefield of Tara where the last battle on irk took place among irkens and some time before the planet became unified by Arch Emperor Hyper-Ultra Warlord Aidan who created the new Irken Armada and possibly united the irken race during irks famines by counquering what is now foodcourtia ending irks starvation and then after judgementia and recounquering all nearby planets previously lost by the first empire of Xeno which started the new Irken Empires advancement into the universe .The capital is also home to tallest tower where all irken leaders become the Almighty Tallest and are resident when on irk . Technology see also: Irken Technology Irken technology is the most advanced in the known universe and the culmination of irken Technology is the Control Brain on Irk. The second most advanced invention in Irken history is the Massive which was commissioned by Almighty Tallest Miyuki. planet Vort is where the Massive was built before vort was counquered. Species see also: Irken Biology The control brains are ancient creatures of irk who keep the empire on its feet and chose an irkens rank and status and also chose who will become irks leaders. ''T''he Irkens are a green bipedal species with antennae and no pupils. The tallest Irkens are selected to become the leaders or the empire. Irkens typically have three fingers. Surface And Sub surface The surface of Irk is mostly mechanical the planet itself is covered in global mega-metropolises , as is the underground cloning banks facilities , this is mostly due to the fact that Irkens have the most advanced technology in the universe and plan to use it. * Category:Planets Category:Irkens Category:The Irken Empire Category:Locations Category:Canon Category:Irken technology Category:Irken planets Category:Allies